Rory The Model?
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Will Rory actually become a model? Read and find out. Going to be LL and RJ. Please R&R Chapter 3 now uploaded!
1. Model?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

A/N: For the purpose of my story Rory does not want to be a reporter.

Rory Gilmore sighed heavily, as she headed out to where her car was parked in the Yale parking lot.

She had been attending Yale for two years now.

Her problem was not that the subjects she was taking were to hard, but that she still had no idea what she wanted to do with her life.

All of these thoughts were still weighing heavily on her mind, as she pulled up besides Luke's, and headed for the door.

Rory figured that her mom would be here. 

Lorelai had been spending a lot of time with Luke since Rory started college.

Sure enough, Lorelai was sitting at the counter drinking coffee, and bantering with Luke.

"Hi mom. Hi Luke." Rory said, as she sat down on a stool beside her mom.

"Oh, hi honey. You look tired. Rough day?" Lorelai asked.

"Sort of. It's just that I'm still not sure what to do with my life."

Luke stared at Rory in confusion. "What do you mean you're not sure what to do with your life? Your going to college."

Rory sighed again. "I know that. I mean long term. I'm not sure what I want to be. Got any ideas?" Rory asked them, she was half serious, half joking.

"What are some of the things you would like to do?" Luke asked.

"Travel" Rory answered promptly.

Luke raised his eyebrows. "You didn't hesitate on that on that answer at all."

"That's because I_know _that I want to travel. That trip mom and I took to Europe after graduation just whet my appetite for traveling" Rory said.

Lorelai just sat there drinking her coffee, and listening to them talk.

She and Rory had discussed this numerous times in the past two years.

When they left Luke's Rory still had no ideas.

They had come up with zilch.

The next morning Rory got up, and hurried through her morning routine.

She had slept a little bit later than she had intended.

After flicking the already prepped coffee maker on, she jogged to the stairs, and took them two at a time.

Hurriedly, she woke Lorelai up, like she did every morning and headed out the door coffee in hand.

Driving to school she thought about her career problems.

She didn't even have a job right now.

She was in school full time, so there was no time for a job.

Rory could barely concentrate on her morning classes; she was so preoccupied with her dilemma.

Heading off campus, and down the street to a little café for lunch, her problem still occupied her thoughts.

So she didn't notice the woman, who was sitting at a corner booth, watching her every move intently.

Rory didn't think of herself as beautiful, only that she was fairly attractive.

But people were always saying what a natural beauty she was.

The woman continued to sit sipping her coffee, and watching Rory eat.

Finally when Rory was almost finished eating, the woman approached the table where Rory sat absorbed in her book.

The woman stopped in front of her table, and cleared her throat.

When that didn't work she said, "Excuse me."

Rory looked up, slightly startled to see a strange woman standing in front of her table.

"Yes, can I help you?" Rory asked.

"May I sit down?" The woman asked Rory.

"Um, okay" Rory replied.

The woman pulled out a seat, and stretched out her hand to shake.

As Rory shook the woman's hand she said, "My name is Cheryl Walker.

"I'm Rory Gilmore."

"Well I won't keep you in suspense" Cheryl said.

"I was wondering if you had ever modeled."

"Why?" Rory asked.

Cheryl blinked. "You're a natural beauty. Do you ever even wear makeup?"

"Sometimes, but not often" Rory said.

She still couldn't believe that this woman was asking her about modeling.

"Well you have the looks to model. I run a modeling agency, and we are always on the lookout for fresh faces. Would you be interested in modeling for us?" Cheryl asked.

Now Rory was the one blinking in confusion.

"Are you serious?" she asked

"Very. Look, here's my business card. Give me a call if you decide that you're interested."

Cheryl handed her a business card, and then she was gone.

For several minutes after Cheryl left, Rory just sat there wondering if she had dreamed it all.

But the card that was now lying on the table confirmed that it had been real.

Grabbing her backpack, Rory slipped the business card into the zippered pocket, and headed out the door.

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Should I continue? Please click the little purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no implied or bleeped out with stars cuss words. Thanks!


	2. I'm A Model!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.

Later that night, when she got home from school, Rory sought out Lorelai, who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Mom, I need to talk to you" Rory said, as she sat down beside her mother.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Lorelai asked her.

She muted the TV and turned to Rory, worry lines etched across her forehead.

"Well, I went out to lunch, at that little café I like so much and this woman approached me, and asked if I had ever modeled. When I told her that I hadn't, she asked if I would be interested in working for her and she gave me her business card." Rory told her.

Lorelai smiled. "I'm not surprised."

Fluffing her hair, Lorelai rolled her eyes dramatically and said, "You take after me darling. Who wouldn't want you to model for their agency?"

Then turning serious, at least as serious as Lorelai can be, asked, "Are you interested?"

"I think that I might be. I know famous models get to travel, so maybe if Cheryl, that's her name, was right; maybe I could get famous enough to travel around. I would only agree to wear regular clothes, and I might wear bathing suits if their full pieces, but nothing nasty" Rory stated firmly.

Lorelai smiled at that statement. "I'm glad of that. But what about school?"

"Well, I thought about that, and I only have a month left to this semester, so I was thinking that I could take it easier next year, or maybe take a year off to see if this goes anywhere. But before I make any decisions I need to think about it some more." Rory told her.

Lorelai smiled at her. "It looks like you have got everything under control. I'll support whatever you decide to do."

Rory hugged her mom and headed to her room to finish her homework.

A week after school let out, Rory went to Lorelai. "I thought about it and I decided that I want to try modeling."

Lorelai and Rory went down to Cheryl's office to see if she was still interested. She definitely was. 

But before they filled out any paperwork, Rory firmly stated that she could not and would not wear any nasty clothing.

Cheryl smiled and said that their company did not allow their models to wear any nasty clothes, so that would not be a problem.

Smiling happily, Rory signed all the necessary paperwork.

After finishing all of the paperwork, Rory sat back smiling, she was now a model.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? I know that it's short, but I'm updating a lot of stories right now. Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. Too Cool

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, or anything pertaining to it or its merchandise.

A/N: Here's an update! Please remember REVIEW!

Rory soon became quite well known, and got to start traveling a lot.

With Rory gone for weeks at a time, Lorelai spent a lot more time hanging out at the diner.

Finally, one day at lunch time Lorelai left the Inn to head to Luke's for some coffee, lunch, and perhaps a card game.

When she walked in all of the tables were full so she decided to counter it.

Sitting down in front of Luke she put on her best smile and said, "Coffee please!"

Rolling his eyes, he handed it over. "Anything else?" he asked gruffly.

"Oh yeah. One cheeseburger, chili fries, apple pie, and one Rory Gilmore please."

Luke's face softened when asked for Rory. "You really miss her, huh?"

"Tons! The house is not the same without her."

"So that's why you hang around here all the time." Luke said.

"Well, duh. Plus you've got really great coffee and you're kind of easy on the eyes." Lorelai quipped with a slight giggle on her last comment.

Luke blushed cherry red, which only made her giggle harder.

Suddenly, Luke asked her. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Lorelai immediately stopped laughing and turned a cherry red herself. "Just trying to shut me up again?" She asked trying to joke her embarrassment away.

"Nope" Luke said and shook his head.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. Do you want to go out with me?" Luke asked again.

"That would be nice." Lorelai answered.

Then she noticed that it had gotten rather quiet, so she turned around.

Everybody was staring at them! When they saw her looking at them, they quickly got back to eating and chatting. All of course, except for Miss Patty, who sat there grinning like the cat that just swallowed the canary.

Turning back around, Lorelai placed her head on the counter and groaned saying, "It will be all over town in a matter of minutes."

Luke just grimaced.

A week later, Lorelai and Luke had their first date.

Luke took her to see a movie.

The movie ran pretty late so they decided not to go to dinner.

When Luke dropped Lorelai off he was surprised when she leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. "Goodnight, Luke. Rory and I will see you tomorrow."

Luke waited until Lorelai got safely inside before driving away.

_"Rory's coming home tomorrow!"_ Lorelai thought gleefully while she got ready for bed. "I can't wait to tell her about my date with Luke." Lorelai whispered into the stillness.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
